


Heads off!

by green_crystalwish



Category: Disney - Twisted Wonderland/ディズニーツイステッドワンダーランド
Genre: M/M, idk just wanted to write about them
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_crystalwish/pseuds/green_crystalwish
Summary: El As de corazones literalmente ha perdido la cabeza.





	Heads off!

**Author's Note:**

> WEÓN, REALMENTE, NO SÉ QUÉ ESCRIBÍ, PERO NECESITABA HACERLO. Es muy precipitado para la poca info que hay del juego (y/o personajes), lo sé, pero me ganó mi impulso, igualmente, trataré de irme metiendo más en su carácter conforme se conozcan más datos acerca de ellos, lo prometo.

  
« _¡La Reina de Corazones es genial! Nadie obedecería a una reina que sólo es amable, ¿verdad_ _?_ »

Exacto, la verdadera y auténtica mandamás, la Reina de Corazones, no cualquier enano déspota.

El límpido perfil de Ace Trappola cayó en picada con manchas carmín. Una diminuta travesura marcó un dantesco escenario de caos dentro del dormitorio. Había olvidado el frágil temperamento que poseía Riddle, pero, por sobre todo, y en ningún momento, avecinó las consecuencias de eliminar la palabra «astucia» de su repertorio. Menos mal, aunque cuestionable, las decapitaciones eran algo consuetudinario dentro de la vida de los alumnos de Heartslabyul, es decir, constituían parte de las cosas con que tendrían que aprender a lidiar en su día a día, principalmente, como una perfecta amenaza para forzar una actuación inmaculada en ellos. Afortunadamente, Ace contaba con la compañía de un estudiante de tercer año cuando ocurrió la catástrofe, su confiable senpai trébol, Trey Clover... Sólo que él no podía hacerse cargo de todo por sí solo, forzosamente, requería refuerzos para ayudarlo a superar su inopinada desgracia.

—¡¿Por qué yo?! ¡No quiero!—la horrenda voz de Deuce estaba a nada de romperle los tímpanos a Ace mientras no hacía nada fructuoso para su cuerpo decapitado sino quejarse, alterado.  
—Vamos, Deuce, no puedo cargar ambas cosas—instó Trey con una calma entrañable—Míralo, está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Necesito que cooperes.  
—Pero...  
—Podrías estar en una situación similar un día de estos—sentenció el trébol.  
—¡Maldición, Ace! ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¡Eres un idiota!  
—Era una pequeña broma, faltaba más...—En ese momento, Ace se sintió acogido por unas manos delicadas, pero también brutalizado por un trato tosco.  
Trey corría con apremio cargando la cabeza de Ace que perdía sangre al mismo ritmo en que ésta brotaba del cuello, parte que le correspondía a la pica junto al resto del cadáver viviente. El estudiante de primer año no sabía hacia dónde se dirigían con tanta urgencia, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, sólo lo seguía cual cría a su mamá, albergando un profundo sentimiento de seguridad con Trey de su lado incluso cuando la estabilidad del As de corazones le importaba un comino.

  
¿Qué estaba pensando cuando decidió burlarse del director del dormitorio? Deuce tenía un punto aunque estuviera encabronado con él. Era un idiota, pero en su fuero interno, se sentía incapaz de aceptarlo sin antes reprochar el cinismo de Riddle. El reino de corazones no merecía un director con una apariencia hilarante que pretendía inmutarlos para que no pronunciaran una sola palabra acerca de ello. Y el As de corazones, por un momento, fue incapaz de tolerar esa postura, pero para su desdicha, la pequeña broma tuvo un corolario que avecinaba, pero que ignoró con el afán de reírse unos segundos cual si fuera una recompensa digna.

  
—¿Otra vez lo hizo?—Cater los obligó a detenerse cuando se atravesó en el trayecto de ambos hombres que, de inmediato, frenaron el paso aún en esas circunstancias.  
—¡¿Otra vez?!  
—Ace le ha gastado una broma—explicó Trey, forzando una sonrisa mientras trataba de ignorar la sangre en sus manos.  
—¿Lo ha hecho otras veces...? Pero apenas va en segundo año. ¿Cómo es que logró una posición tan importante?  
—Quizás la reina vio algo en él que no vio en nosotros—esas palabras bastaron para dejar sin palabras a la pica pues su ambición lo impulsaba a convertirse en uno de los mejores magos dentro del colegio. Sus ojos parecieron fulgir con un palpable deseo de superar a Riddle.

La visión ofuscada de Ace logró distinguir las agraciadas facciones del cuatro de diamantes cuando se acercó a él para corroborar la evidente gravedad de su decapitación. Cater era uno de los estudiantes más populares dentro del dormitorio, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar con él, sólo había escuchado un par de rumores acerca de sus habilidades culinarias, sin embargo, muy en el fondo, había algo en él que lo amedentraba un poco, por lo cual, optó por cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en su supuesto suplicio, ya que realmente no padecía dolor alguno, nada más que una ligero mareo que, de alguna forma, lograba mermar sus ganas de hablar con los demás.

—Entonces, ¿Ace se salvará?—inquirió Deuce una vez entró en sí, reafirmando el agarre en el cuerpo del susodicho.  
—Por supuesto, la solución es tan sencilla como dejar que repose con su cabeza en su lugar aunque realmente no lo esté, pero debemos detener la hemorragia.  
—Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero le prometí al sensei que jugaría croquet con él si quería que alguien más pintara las rosas de rojo por mí—una sonrisa pícara se asomó por las comisuras de Cater antes de proseguir a despedirse mientras se alejaba de ellos. —Nos vemos, suerte... Y diviértanse.  
—¡Oe! ¡Seguro otra vez me dejarán las rosas a mí! ¡Cater! ¡Dime que no me las dejarán a mí...!—el grito de Trey no hizo nada más que dar pábulo a las carcajadas del diamante, mismas que resonaron entre los pasillos.  
La pica mantuvo silencio unos momentos esperando paciente a que la súbita exaltación del trébol pasara para poder apurarlo.  
—De acuerdo, salvemos a este chico—dicho así, planearon retomar la marcha hacia cierto paradero por el cual Deuce nunca se atrevió a preguntar aún si la intriga lo carcomía hasta el alma, esperanzado en contemplar en vivo una de las grandes hazañas de los estudiantes de Heartslabyul, pues estaba seguro de que no distaba de la magia que vino a aprender, más bien, debería estar totalmente involucrada como para lograr pegar una cabeza a un cuerpo cual muñeca de plástico.

Deuce asintió un par de veces antes de seguir los pasos apremiados de Trey.

 


End file.
